League of Planets
The Republic is a system of planets located in the Galaxy. Executive #The leader of the executive branch is the Chancellor of the Senate. Term Limits #The term limit of the Chancellor is six weeks. When the six weeks period is over, he/she/it can be re-elected with three-fourths of the Senators’ votes. #If three-fourths cannot be made, a new Chancellor must be installed with a majority vote in his/her/it’s favor. #If a Chancellor refuses to step-down as Chancellor after failing to get a three-fourths vote, the military may forcefully remove him/her/it from office so that the new Chancellor may be installed. #Majority is defined as 51+% of the Senators voting #This section cannot be changed by law or judiciary review or executive order. Powers #The Chancellor is the commander-in-chief of the military EXCEPT when said Chancellor refuses to leave office when he/she/it has been defeated in the Senate. #The Chancellor may break tied votes on legislation when a tie is present. #The Chancellor may not vote on legislation that is not tied. #The Chancellor may table legislation if he/she/it deems it out of order (effectively killing the bill)v) The Chancellor may table legislation for vote at a later time if it conflicts with current voting schedule #The Chancellor may create committees of inquiry or interest. #The Chancellor may use Senatorial credits to commission construction of buildings, organizations, ships, etc. #Section one may not be changed by law or judiciary review or executive order. Responsibilities / Rights / Privileges #The Chancellor is to preside over any Senate meeting. #The Chancellor has the right to speak for or against particular legislation, but cannot vote on legislation. #The Chancellor may sign executive orders (these are non-binding to the Legislative branch and Judiciary branch) that affect the military, organizations in the executive branch, or planets/systems/sectors. #The Chancellor may appoint leaders to the military, organizations, or other areas not defined by law. #The Chancellor may appoint Senators to committees. Salary #The salary of the Chancellor is maintained by the Senate. #Salary may be used for re-election purposes. #The salary of the Chancellor is fixed unless three-fourths of the Senators vote on an increase or decrease or cut in credits. #Section one may not be changed by judicial review or legislation or executive order. Succession #In the event of death of a Chancellor, the Senate Majority leader may take his/her/it’s place and fulfill the last month, weeks, days of his/her/it’s term. #The Chancellor may not take his/her/it’s term back after death. #If the death of a Chancellor occurs in less than two days of his/her/it’s term expiration, a new vote for Chancellor may occur regardless of remainder of term. #Section two may not be changed by judicial review or legislation. Immunity #A Chancellor holds immunity until one of the following happens or occurs: # Murder (intentionally or unintentionally but excludes military action). #Treason (Commits an act that harms the entire Universe or an other branch of government (legislative or judicial). Or plots with the enemies as deemed by the Senate of the Senate. #Threatens the life and well-being of a specific Senator, Judge, or individual within the Executive, Legislative, or Judicial reach. #Evidence must be given that one of the previous occurrences happened. #Plotting is not considered treason or murder unless the plot is acted upon. Impeachment #Occurs if a Chancellor commits treason, murder, or other moral issue that the Senator’s deem fit for removal. #Impeachment requires two-thirds of the Senate to vote in favor of impeachment. #Once two-thirds is achieved, the Judicial branch handles the actual impeachment process. #If the Judicial branch fails to show sufficient evidence, the Chancellor may resume his/her/it’s term, but may not punish any individuals in regards to impeachment. #During the impeachment process, the Chancellor will be temporarily stripped of any powers, rights, responsibilities, or privileges until impeachment is found warranted or unwarranted by the Judicial branch. Legislative #The main seat of power is the Senate(s). Powers #Has the ability to introduce, vote, and pass legislation. #Has the ability to weigh in on committees. #Has the ability to fix wages for the Senate, Chancellor, and Judicial branches. #Has the ability to over-rule tabled votes with a simple majority (51+%). #Has the ability to control the military WHEN a Chancellor refuses to step aside for a new Chancellor to take his/her/it’s place. #Has the ability to start the impeachment process. #Has the ability to raise funds for the Senate and Executive Orders. #Has the ability to pass bills that will designate credits for various items. #Has the ability to over-rule judicial reviews or executive order by a two-thirds vote. #Has the ability to impeach the judicial branch when misconduct occurs. Responsibilities #Is responsible for his/her/its planet. #Is responsible for actively attending/debating/supporting/rejecting bills or Senate sessions. #If not actively attending/debating/supporting/rejecting bills or Senate sessions, the Senate may censure the individual in question and remove their vote (requires 51+% of Senators) from any piece of legislation. #Is responsible for interacting with other members of the Senate. #Is responsible for registering his/her/itself with the Electoral Board in able to vote in Senatorial matters. Salary #Salary may be adjusted with a two-thirds vote of the Senate. Committees #May sit on committees. #May head committees. #May vote in committee sessions. Immunity #A Senator holds immunity until one of the following happens or occurs: #Murder (intentionally or unintentionally but excludes military action). #Treason #Commits an act that harms the entire Universe or other branch of government (legislative or judicial). #Plots with the enemies (as deemed by the Senate) of the Senate. #Threatens the life and well-being of a specific Senator, Judge, or individual within the Executive, Legislative, or Judicial reach. #Evidence must be given that one of the previous occurrences happened. #Plotting is not considered treason or murder unless the plot is acted upon. Impeachment #Senators may be impeached when an ethics committee verifies with sufficient evidence that wrong-doing occurred. #Senators then move on to the house floor where a two-thirds vote is needed to start the impeachment of a Senator. #Once two-thirds is achieved, the Judicial branch takes over the impeachment process. #During the impeachment process, the Senator is stripped temporarily of any official votes, speaking privileges, or power within the Senate until the impeachment can be warranted or unwarranted. #If the impeachment is unwarranted, the Senator may not retaliate against those who were involved with the proceedings. Judical #The Judicial Heads are a panel of seven judges. #Term limits: #Each judge has a term of eight weeks. #At the end of eight weeks, the Chancellor will appoint judges for the Judicial branch. #At that time, the Senate will approve or disapprove the appointment. #If the Judge is disapproved, they cannot be appointed and will have to wait eight weeks. #If the Judge is approved, they can be appointed and fill a vacancy in the Judicial panel. #In the event of the death of a Judge, the Chancellor may appoint a Judge in their stead. Powers #Has the ability to review laws or executive orders for legal status. #Has the ability to hear cases from lower courts. #Has the ability to impeach Chancellors and Senators. #Has the ability to vote on legal status of laws or executive orders. Responsibilities #Has the right to interpret law within the laws scope. #Has the right to call laws or executive orders “unconstitutional”. Salary #Is fixed by the Senate. #Can be used for Re-election purposes. Impeachment #Judges may be removed by the vote of five Judges or more from their position. #Judges may be removed by a vote of two-thirds of the Senate. Military #Powers. #Responsibilities. #Leadership Positions. #Salary #Immunity Citizen Rights #Right to Trial. #Right to Freedom of Speech. #Right to Freedom of Religion. #Right to Freedom of the Press. #Right to Freedom of Assembly. #Right to Petition. #Right to Bear Arms. #Right to Statute of Limitations. #Right to Anti-discrimination. #Right to Vote.